


About a Titan

by tobiasclancy



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Guardianship, M/M, One shot?, Onesided?, Pining, friendships, undeveloped feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Speaker probably shouldn't be picking favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot (maybe).  
> A little something I needed to get out, and helped me start writing again.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything of substance, or even posted anything.
> 
> This is probably not all that good, but it's a start to new things I hope.
> 
> This is my first Destiny fic, among other fandoms I've been working in lately.  
> (If you are interested in having a few games on Destiny PM me here, I'm normally always online: Tobiasclancy [Xbox One]).
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.  
> Let me know if you love it or hate it.

It wasn't the first time The Speaker had felt this. This, _pull_ towards the Titan male in front of him. He didn't question it, and most times he tried not to indulge in the warmth that swarmed in his chest, tried to ignore the butterflies that tickled his insides.

Today he'd failed in doing so.

He peered over his writings as the Titan played with a holographic map in the middle of the room. In all his time of protecting the Traveller and being its voice, The Speaker had never met such a Guardian as this. He was as strong as his predecessors, strong as the wall built around them to keep the city safe, and as timeless as the cities of bygone days. This Titan was a Guardian in the truest sense. He was selfless and kind, diplomatic in meetings when the Vanguard were not. He adapted to present situations perfectly. He is a strategic mastermind, a war machine in a sense, but still held true to his humanity.  
He was the protector the universe needed.

The Speaker hadn't realised he'd been so deep in thought, until the voice of the Titan permeated the fog of his thoughts.

“Apologies, Guardian. I’m afraid I was deep in trance.” The Speaker said quietly. “Would you mind repeating yourself?”

The Titan dropped his outstretched hands from the map and to his sides, looking to The Speaker, then outside through the large glass windows, his gaze falling upon the Traveller peacefully sitting above the city.

“When do you think it will awaken?” He didn't look back at The Speaker, but rather reached for his Ghost, cupping his hand underneath as it lowered down into the palm of his hand.

The Speaker sighed and stood from his seated position, beginning to make his way down the staircase to stand next to the Guardian. The Speaker himself was a tall man, but this Guardian rivalled his height, standing almost a full head taller than him. He truly posed an intimidating sight.

“I'm afraid I wouldn't know, Guardian. The Traveller will return from within when it has healed itself; when the time is right.”

The Guardian nodded his understanding, but made no comment. Instead, he continued to play with the Ghost in his hands and stare out at the Traveller. The Speaker noticed that his shoulders and back were straight, tense. Troubled.

“Guardian, something is making you anxious.” The Speaker said as he placed a concerned hand upon his shoulder.

The Titan shifted slightly but said nothing for a long while, and The Speaker thought he might not say anything at all.

"How are we supposed to do this?” He questioned quietly, as if to himself. He looked to the Speaker, fear and a deep pain the other man had seen many a time in those pale, yellow eyes. “How are we supposed to take on the Darkness? We thought destroying The Black Garden would put a stop to all this.”

“And it did, Guardian. Even if just for a small while. The Darkness was put at bay, which means it can be stopped.” He reached for the Titan’s gloved hand without thought and gave it a quick squeeze, hoping the gesture was comforting in a small amount.

“I can’t begin to even imagine what you’re feeling Titan, but I can assure you that this fight won’t be fought alone. We will win this, and The Traveller will wake. It wont be for nothing.”

The Titan looked from his hand, to The Speaker and to his hand again, a small smile spreading across his mouth.

“Careful, Speaker,” He murmured. “Wouldn’t want the Vanguards to think your picking favourites.”  
  
The Speaker straightened his back slightly, “I think it may be too late for that in some respects.” He responded quietly, dropping the Titan’s hand.

The Titan looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped before his mouth formed any words.  
He looked to his Ghost, quite obviously having a conversation between the two of them.  
  
“I have to go. Cayde has sent me a mission log, out on the fringes of the Dust Palace.”  
  
The Speaker nodded and motioned around the room with his hand. “I will be here upon your return should you find anything pertaining to the secrets of light.”

The Guardian nodded and smiled briefly at the Speaker before replacing his helmet. He turned and walked back through the opening archway and towards the hangar.  
The Speaker returned to his desk and table up the short flight of stairs and sat down. He suddenly felt much colder and felt the room was much darker as his Titan left.

 

 


End file.
